I just luv u
by kalpanasido
Summary: For all kevi luvers based on kavin nd purvi


Ok ok ok i know that i dont like kevi pairing nd plz u all cant force me to like but am writting this for a guest who said that apko sidhart malhotra ki kasm ap ko shradha kapoor ki ksm so here is garma garm os

hopefully u all will smile wide at the end

stry : a girl sitting on sofa while watching movie ya phir movie nhi apna gussa nikal rehi thi tv pr channels chng kr kr k

girl to herself:samjhta kia ha khud ko koi super hero ha meri hi galti ha jo proposal accept kia sirf do dinnu mein bhul gia hmm (she threw the remote control on sofa suddenly her anter aatma came to her)

imaginatory girl=Ig:kia hua purvi kia soch rehi ha

purvi:chup kro tum pehley hi dimaag ghum raha ha aur tum

imaginary purvi:kiun rey is liye gussa ho k wo us tara(new officer) k sath case solve krney gia ha?

purvi:han nhi mera mtlb mein kiun gussa hungi mein thori na us sey jal rehi hun

imaginary purvi:acha to tu jal nhi rehi to bechain kiun ha hn hn soch agar us tara ney

purvi cutting her:tara nhi chipko kaho hr waqt mere kvu k sath chipki rehti ha hm( while making sweet innocent face aaww she looks cute)

imaginary purvi: han han chipku hi agar wo tumharey kvu darling ko apney muhabbat k jal mein phasa rehi ho to

purvi :wo ussey kiun muhabbat kregi hn

imaginary purvi : arey tujhey yaad nhi kia wo usdin ...

flashback:kv nd purvi both were drinking coffee when tara pushed her nd coffee spilled on kv

purvi:oh am so sorry tara tum dekh kr chal nhi sakti kia han

tara:oh u shut up dikh nhi raha kvu ki shirt kharab ho gai (tara started to clean his shirt with tissues when purvi snatched them)

purvi:yeh mera kvu ha mere siwa koi issey kvu nhi bula sakta smjhi

tara:ohooo hato yahan sey she snatched tissues from purvis hnd

purvi:mein issey nhi chorungi smjhi(purvi again snatched)

tara snatched the tissues again and phir dono ek doosrey sey tissues kheenchndy lgien when tara took mre nd started cleaning his shirt purvi got angry nd threw rest of the coffee on both nd went away

kv:arey purvi purvi ruko sorry baaby purvi

tara :ho gia

kv:thanks tara tum mera kitna khyal rakhti ho

tara :arey apney hi khyal rakhtey hain aur purvi na is baat ko smjh nhi sakti chalo mein tumhey file dedeti hun

flashback over

purvi:hn wo to ha but kvu kabhi bhi ussey psnd nhi krta

imaginary purvi:arey lekin yaad ha jb tara ko chot lgi thi tb

flashback: all were excercising when tara try to threw bolders on purvis feet but accidently the fell ln her feet

tara :aaaah mera paare

All ran to her kv was first one to come nd tara immediatly holded his shirt nd screamed all gathered

abhi:kia hua tara

tara: sir mere pare pe bolders gir gaye aah kvu boht dard ho raha ha she hugged him tightly nd kvin took her to car in bridal style nd she evily smiled nd winked to purvi

pirvis mouth opened wide in hospital

purvi: woh kia tha kv tum ney ussey kiun uthaya

Kvu:ussey dard ho raha tha

purvi:acha to rah chalti giri hui hr lrki ko tum apni bshun mein le lena

kv angrily:enough is enough har waqt us per chilati rehti ho kia ho kia gia ha tumhey kiun us k pedchey pri rehti ho

pur i ran away flashback over

purvi:lekin baad mein kvu ney mujhey sorry bhi bola tha kaan pukr k infact mujhey shopping bhi krwai

imaginary purvi:are pagly lekin usney tujhey us k liye danta to tha na

purvi :to ab mein kia krun

(but imaginary purvi was vanished)

purvi :arey arey kahan gayi

purvi: kia krun kia krun han (she got an idea nd went to execute her plan)

at midnight kavin came to her house nd kv ringed the bell but nobody opened so he opened the door with a key he was having

he was shocked to see that light was off nd there were candles all over the house making the environment romantic

kv :purvi purvi

purvi coming down s:kia hua jan

purvi was in sleevless evening gown looking awesome nd sexy

kv:yeh kia pehn rakha ha aur itna make up

purvi while coming to him :kiun mein achi nhi lgti

kv:nhi tum boht hi cool lg rehi ho but tum itna makeup nhi krti aur yeh sb ka

purvi :while sitting down on sofa:kia mtlb ha hn tumhey aesi hi lrkiyan psnd haina fashion able flirty jaisey wo tara to phir

kv while sitting on knees:yeh kisney kahan k mujhey tara psnd ha aur mujhey fashionable aur flirty lrkiyan psn hain

purvi childishly:to phir

kvu while cupping her face:mujhey sirf tum achi lgti ho aur tum is sb k begair zyadda sundar lgti ho smjhi

he cleaned her lipstick and took off extra make up nd then while taking off her earings kissed her neck she shivered on his touch then he slowly moved to her lips nd locked them with his lips

he laid on her and kissed her pationately nd then took her in arms to bed room nd both shared their pur luv

hopefully acha lga ho nd i think ujhey in dono pr likhney mein maza araha ha ;)


End file.
